


IKEA

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace is just rlly worried abt his brother, M/M, Max gets lost in an IKEA, he is his brother, it's wild, jimon, jimon au, max is a dork who likes tag and the stars, simoms a helpful bean, those places are huge, which is understandable I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Max gets lost in an IKEA and the hunt begins.





	IKEA

"Max? Max! Where are you? Come on! This isn't funny, and really not the time!" Jace called out, frantically searching around IKEA for his brother. His eyes scanned as far as they could see, searching for Max's brown curls. He let out a string of curses when he didn't see the youngest Lightwood, earning a disapproving stare from an old woman standing by the frilly lamp shades. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. "Okay, okay, calm down. Max is just probably- uh rolling around on the beds-yea that's where he is," Jace whispered reassuringly to himself as he made his way over to the bed section.

He checked a few different displays, but he only checked the ones that he knew Max would like, such as the bed in the room decorated with stars and planets. Max was nine, and was into astrology and the galaxies in general so if Max was really in the bed area, he would have definitely been in there. But just to be safe Jace checked a few more, and felt his heart race even faster when he found to his frustration-no max.

He turned around, searching for any sign of Max. They had originally gone to WinCo to grab a few groceries, but Max just looked so excited when he asked to stop in IKEA to just have fun and look at the displays that Jace, just couldn't just say no. He should've said no, maybe then he wouldn't have lost his younger brother in a freaking IKEA- not that it was very hard to get lost in IKEAs or loose someone in one (considering how massive the places were), but that didn't make loosing a nine year old alright. For all Jace knew, Max had been kidnapped-oh God. What if he was kidnaped?

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" He heard a voice ask. Jace turned slightly to see a guy, not much shorter then him, standing there, concern etched all over his face. Jace went to respond, but he didn't know what to exactly say. He was okay, physically at least, it was Max he was worried about. Hell, he didn't have time to articulately plan an answer to a simple question in his head.

"No, I am not okay. I probably just got my little brother kidnapped!" He told the guy frantically, still searching behind the man for Max.

The man's eyes widened and he began looking around as well.

"Here I'll help you. What's your brother's name and what he does he look like? Might as well start with the basics uh-" the guy paused, clearly waiting for Jace to tell him his name.

"Uh Jace."

"Jace. Might as well start with the basics, Jace." The guy laughed, as if he had just told some funny joke that only he understood. But when he saw Jace not laughing he cleared his throat in an attempt to cover up said laugh.

"Yea okay. Well dont know if you heard me screaming his name, Max earlier but uh yeah that's his name, and brown curls about-" he held his hand up to his upper stomach "-yay high."

Simon nodded, mulling over this information. He turned around, shoving his hands in his coat pocket as to stop them from fidgeting, and began walking, a slight hurry in his step.

"Wait- where are you going? I thought you were helping me look for Max!" Jace protested, jogging to catch up with Simon who looked at him once their steps were in line.

"I  _am_ looking for Max, by going to where they keep all the hot pretzels and overly greased up pizzas," he told Jace, sighing when he saw the confused expression on his face, "Well Max is a kid, and I know that if I was a kid, the first place I would go, is to the food."

Jace nodded in understanding, the two rushing to find Max.

The smell of pizza overwhelmed Jace's senses, and normally he his lips would've tugged into a soft smile at the scent, but sadly, with Max missing he had no time to enjoy a slice of cheese pizza. His eyes scanned the faces surrounding the register, his eyes widened as he quickly hit Simon's arm to get his attention.

"Hey, look!" He pointed to a boy, standing in line, money gripped in his small hand. "Max!" Jace quickly hurried over to him, briefly glancing at the money in his hand and deciding that it must be the 'emergency money' that Maryse gave them all just in case. He scooped him in a big hug, burying his head in Max's shoulder before setting him down. "What were you thinking?! You said you would stay by me!"

"Woah woah woah- Jace, let's calm down a bit here, sure, Max did give us a scare by you _really_ shouldn't yell at him in front of _all_ these people, wouldn't want to be _that_  person," Simon said, giving Jace a strained smile.

Jace took a deep breath, he couldn't help being mad. Max had run off by himself, and he could've gotten hurt. And it would've been Jace's fault because he was supposed to be watching him, and the last thing he would want to happen was have Max get hurt. He loved his little brother, he did, but he had a tendency to run off or do things he knew he wasn't supposed to.

"Yea yea, sounds good," he muttered, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment to fully calm himself.

"Sorry Jace, I was just really hungry and the food smelled so good!" Max said, batting his eyelashes at Jace, his voice with a slight whine added to it.

"Oh hush," Jace laughed, ruffling Max's hair, the latter whining in protest.

"So, who's this?" Max asked, turning towards Simon and looking him up and down.

"Simon. He helped me find you," Jace said, sending a quick smile Simon's way.

"Oh uh yea, that's me, Simon! The guy who helped find you! Even though it was more Jace then me and I just suggested something, but ya uh hi I'm Simon," Simon rambled, holding his hand out towards Max who shook it hesitantly.

"Max Lightwood. And not to brag, but everyone says I'm in the best tag player in the fourth grade so," Max shrugged, clearly meaning to brag. But Simon didn't seem to mind as he threw his head back, letting out a loud laugh.

"But hey, that food does smell good. Put your money away, it's for emergencies, you know that. Simon do you want something too? I'll pay, ya know as a thanks for helping me find my brother," Jace offered, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh really? I can pay-" but upon seeing Jace's face Simon quickly shut up and nodded.

"Mm, love me some good greasy pizza," Simon laughed, holding his pizza up to his mouth and taking another bite. Max hummed in agreement.

"Hey, mind if I give you my number?" Jace asked and then when he saw Simon's eyes widen he quickly added on, "Ya know, of my brother ever happens to get lost again?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote this as a gift, so I hope it's alright! I haven't been to an IKEA in like four years and the one I remeber had a small food court so,,,,sorry if I made any mistakes regarding the IKEA itself and please tell me if I did! I did proofread this but I may have missed grammar or spelling isssues so feel free to point those out! Also feel free to leave some critiques in the comments! My birthday was a few days ago and I originally wanted to get this up then but ya know, making words go is hard. Have a good night/day!


End file.
